The present invention relates to a clip for attaching an attachment member to an attachment receiving member such that the attachment member can be removed from the attachment receiving member.
A coupling member such as a clip is often used for attaching an attachment member to an attachment receiving member. For example, in Japanese Utility Model Publication (Kokoku) No. 06-643, a claw part 106 of a locking part 104 provided on one end of a clip 102 is locked in a state being placed in contact with a peripheral part of an opening 100A formed in an attachment receiving member 100, as shown in FIG. 8.
A stand 108 is provided on the other end of the clip 102, and a pair of coupling pieces 110 is placed upright on the stand 108. Insert-through holes 114 are formed in the attachment member 112 for inserting the coupling pieces 110, and coupling holes 116 having a width smaller than that of the insert-through holes 114 are formed outside the insert-through holes 114 in a state connecting with the insert-through holes 114. A head part 110B of the coupling piece 110 contacts a peripheral part of the coupling hole 116 in a state in which a neck part 110A of the coupling piece 110 is placed inside the coupling hole 116, and the coupling piece 110 is locked on a periphery of the coupling hole 116.
The attachment member 112 is attached to the attachment receiving member 100 with the clip 102 in a state in which the claw part 106 is locked to the attachment receiving member 100 and the coupling pieces 110 are locked to the attachment member 112.
An operation piece 118 extends from an upper surface of the claw part 106 toward the stand 108, and passes through a hole part 120 formed in the center part of the stand 108. An operation hole 122 is formed between the insert-through holes 114 of the attachment member 112, and the operation piece 118 is exposed from the operation hole 122 in a state in which the clip 102 is attached to the attachment member 112.
When the operation piece 118 is moved following the operation hole 122, the locking part 104 of the claw part 106 bends inwardly. Also, the claw part 106 is unlocked from the peripheral part of the opening 10A, and the opening 10A becomes capable of inserting therethrough. In this state, when the clip 102 is pulled away from the attachment receiving member 100, the claw part 106 is inserted into the opening 10A, and the clip 102 is removed from the attachment receiving member 100.
When the pair of coupling pieces 110 is moved in the direction of approaching each other, the coupling pieces 110 are placed inside the insert-through holes 114. In this state, when the attachment member 112 is pulled, the coupling pieces 110 escape from the pass-through holes 114, and the attachment member 112 is removed from the clip 102.
Accordingly, the attachment receiving member 100, clip 102, and attachment member 112 are capable of attachment and removal, respectively. It is necessary to provide the operation hole 122 and insert-through holes 114 in the attachment member 112, thereby deteriorating appearance. The operation piece 118 is exposed from the operation hole 122, so that the operation piece 118 may be operated erroneously to remove the clip 102 from the attachment receiving member 100.
In Japanese Patent Publication (Kokia) No. 2002-65980, a coupling member 130 having locking claw parts 128 for locking on a peripheral part of an attachment hole 126A of an attachment receiving member 126 is coupled on an underside of an attachment base 124 to which an attachment member (not illustrated) is capable of attachment, as shown in FIG. 9 and FIG. 10. Accordingly, the attachment member becomes capable of attachment to the attachment receiving member 126 by the coupling member 130 and the attachment base 124.
An uncoupling member 132 having about the same length as the coupling member 130 is coupled to the coupling member 130 for sliding along a longitudinal direction of the coupling member 130. On the uncoupling member 132, sloping cams 134 are formed on sides of the locking claw parts 128 of the coupling member 130. When the uncoupling member 132 is pressed to slide against the coupling member 130, two ends of the uncoupling projections 136 protruding from a backside of the locking claw parts 128 are pressed in the direction of approaching each other in a state of contacting the sloping cams 134. Accordingly, the locking claw parts 128 are unlocked from the peripheral part of the attachment hole 126A.
The sloping cams 134 converts the force causing the uncoupling member 132 to slide against the coupling member 130 into a force causing the locking claw parts 128 of the coupling member 130 to contract in a diameter. Accordingly, the locking claw parts 128 can be unlocked from the peripheral part of the attachment hole 126A just by pressing the uncoupling member 132.
The uncoupling member 132 is pressed by a pin 138 and the like. Accordingly, it is sufficient to provide a hole having a size capable of inserting the pin 138 in the attachment base 124, thereby improving appearance. In such a constitution, however, the number of parts increases, thereby increasing cost.